Train Ride
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Cobra and Lucy go on a train ride.


**Prompt: Write about a train journey**

* * *

 **Train Rides**

Cobra the poison dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, the one who can hear every single thought you think of, the one who can hear you going over battle plans when you attack, the one dragon slayer who _will_ kill you without a second thought and was also wishing death apon himself as he sat on a train feeling his soul leave him. "The train's not even moving yet." A voice above him said with a soft giggle, making the posion dragon slayer open his one eye and see Lucy standing there smiling at him.

Cobra silently glared before growling as he heard her thoughts of _his just like Natsu_ and saying "I am _nothing_ like that pink haired idiot!" Lucy laughed as he then let out a groan of pain, before sitting down besides him and saying "Here, put your head in my lap." Cobra just stared at her before moaning as the train launched forward. He barley had time to realize he was being pulled down until his head hit a soft lap and fingers were gently running through his hair.

Cobra blinked for a moment before looking up and staring at Lucy's chest for a long, long minute before looking at her face and closing his eye. Listening he could hear her thinking of a song in her head and humming it softly under her breath. _Maybe this train ride won't be so bad_ Cobra thought as he felt hiself starting to fall into a soft sleep, his hearing pinned on Lucy, while her scent of strawberries, vanilla, and with a hint of the star dust her spirits bring with them when she summons them.

Cobra hated the rude awakening he got not even an hour later, when he suddenly went flying from Lucy's lap, landing rather painfully on the floor below. "Cobra!" Lucy cried as she dropped to the floor besides him saying "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, i'm fine. Why'd the damn train stop?"

"No idea." Lucy said as she gently helped Cobra sit up who shook his head glad that the train had stopped moving, as he felt his motion sickness start to leave him. He alongside Lucy looked up as the intercom crackled to life and a voice said "Ladies and gentlemen this train is now the property of the Jigglebutt Gang!" _Not them!_ Lucy thought as her mind played thoughts of there last encounter. "You've met them before?" Cobra asked then looked slightly horrified as he leaned of there attacks.

"Yeah, the tried to rob a train that me, Wendy, and Natsu were protecting. Of course we beat them, but there fart attacks... I can still smell it today." Lucy whispered the last part whie shivering in terror. Cobra let out a growl at this before getting to his feet ignoring the demands the Butt something gang was making. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she followed after him from there seats towards the front of the train.

"I'm going to take them out." Cobra told her while thinking _And make it very painful while I do it._ He stopped though as a new voice joined the intercome saying "Your not taking over this train! We the Jiggle Jug Gang are!"

"Who?" Lucy asked while Cobra just shrugged ignoring the sound of fighting going on between the two 'gangs' and the shouts of "Lackey attack!" that filled the air. Other passengers were looking aroun confused on what was going on, while Lucy just asked them to remain seated while they took care of it. Shouts of pain and anger flew through the intercom making both mages and passengers wince before Lucy and Cobra finally got to the front of the train.

Pausing at the door Cobra looked in through the little window to see that three men in black spandex had there butts pointed at three other men? wearing purple spandex. Bending down he shook his head deciding that, he would never get that image out of his head before softly saying "Hold your breath, i'm going to send in a small cloud of poison at them."

"Won't they die though?"

"No. Just knock 'em out... more or less."

"Okay... Wait more or less!? You can't hurt them _too_ badly!" Lucy whisper yelled at Cobra who ignored her as he took a breath of air and collected the poison inside him before opening the door just enough to send his cloud of posion into the room. Shutting it again both mages listened as someone said "Lackey A! What is that smell!?"

"Is this your doing you name stealers!" Someone else shouted before coughing could be heard then thuds as bodies hit the ground. Cobra waited for another minute wanting to make sure it was safe for Lucy to go in before opening the door and walking in to see the two groups on the ground moaning in there slee. "Well... That is something I will never get otu of my mind." Lucy mumbled softly as she walked past the two groups towards the intercom and said calmly "Please, do not worry anyone the situation is now under control and we should be able to leave shortly."

Turning it off she turned to see Cobra tossing all there bodies into a pile next to the door before opening it. "Cobra! Your can't just kick them off!" Lucy said as she quickly walked towards him. "Don't worry I'm not going to kick them off." Cobra said a smirk on his face as he gently pushed Lucy out of the way while his single eye seemed to fill with evil as the six people woke just enough to see the two mages.

The Jigglebutt Gang looked at Lucy thinking _Do I know her?_ One Lackey thinking _She's pretty,_ while the Leader thought _She could be are new goddess! She would look great in the uniform!_ Cobra let out a loud growling snarling at that before breathing in and letting out a poison dragon roar only a couple feet away from them and watched with a satisfied look on his face watched as they screamed, while flying through the air far away from them.

"Cobra!" Lucy screamed as she watched the six men? go flying before smacking the dragon slayer in the chest and yelling "You can't jsut do that! They didn't even hurt anyone!" Cobra winced as Lucy screamed before placing a hand over her mouth ignoring the 'if you don't move your head, I will kill you' look, before saying "They also did hurt someone though." Lucy lifted an eyebrow and thought w _ho?_ Cobra smirked and said "Me. Remember I want flying onto the floor? Also it's to ate to do anything now, so lets get back to our seats."

Lucy sighed and followed after him smiling as she felt a hand grab onto her's before blushing as some passengers thanked them, while one of the workers also thanked them for getting rid of the two gangs. Lucy smiled and accepted the thanks easily while telling them that there mages of Fairy Tail while Cobra jsut grunted and nodded before they got back to there seats and Cobra roughly closed the door.

Laying besides Lucy, his head in her lap trying to fall asleep before the train started again. Lucy dragged her fingers gently through Cobra's hair before feeling the train move and had to hold in a laugh as Cobra let out a moan and muttered a soft "We're walking next time!"

"That's what you always say Cobra." Lucy told him before bending down and kissing his forehead "we never do though."

* * *

 **This has been sitting in my writing notebook for awhile after I got this prompt from a random prompt website. Also if anyone wants to see/find out who the _Jiggle Jug Gang_ is look them up on Google, or watch Fairy Tail anime the Key of the Starry Sky Arc. Both gangs are in it.**

 **ALSO**

 **ONLY ONE MORE WEEK TELL COLU WEEK! *Excited***


End file.
